PERCY JACKSON MEETS THE JEDI
by zejaykay
Summary: PERCY JACKSON MEETS THE JEDI


Summary: Percy dates Ahsoka Tano.

Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or Star Wars or Iron Man/ any of the Avengers that might make a cameo. Yes that includes Stan LEE… or the doctor who theme( though that would be epic if I did)

Percy pov:

"So when you get to Corracent Percy just says I'm here to speak with Master Stan LEE" Chiron said to me.

"Yer I will man. I promise" I replied

"Good luck my boy" Chiron said just before my visor closed.

"Now then JARVIS wake up its show time" I told the A.I robot voice in the suit I made. Ever since the world found out that the Greek gods were alive and they had children nobody bated an eye lid however when they found out that one of them owned the Iron Man suit everybody loses their minds. "How far is it to Corracent?" I asked

"About 1 day away if we use full power in the primary boosters" JARVIS replied in his British like voice.

"Thanks buddy. Let's do that then" activating the boosters we set off.

TIME SKIP TO CORRACENT DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUWEEOOWEEOOO

Arriving at Corracent wasn't that bad I guess. I was able to watch all the episodes of Doctor Who (2005 reboot) up to the most resent one the time of the doctor and both Sherlock Holmes movies and the TV show of Sherlock. When I arrived I was greeted by one Ahsoka Tano who told me to follow her. What was most creepy about meeting her was the fact that she started to read my mind. Now I'm cool with that but a warning is nice.

"JARVIS add these to the mark 50 suit thanks"

"Yes sir"

"

[Multiply by 9] 9C = 5(F − 32)

[Divide by 5] = F − 32

[Add 32] + 32 = F

So F = + 32

**Note**: is **also** correct. Make them done by the time I get back"

"So Percy what is it that you actually do?" Ahsoka asked casually whilst we went to meet Master Stan Lee

"Well young one I fly around the world ending Terrorism wherever it is. In my spare time I work on building the next Iron Man suit to be more advanced than the mark previous. I'm also a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist just to name a couple of my factors. What about you? " I replayed cautiously

"I'm a padawan under the teaching of Anakin Skywalker. He's also my boyfriend." was the answer to my question.

"Fair nuff. New then how long is it until we meet Master Stan Lee because I'm bursting for the toilet?"

"About 10 min take a left then a right at the next corridor" she said

"Thanks" I said over my shoulder

TIME SKIP TO MASTER STAN LEE MEETING DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUWEEOOWEEOOO

As I walked into Master Stan Lee's quarters I noticed that there was more than just him in there. There was a person that looked like Samuel L Jackson, the guy out the film Jumper and the dude out of Jack the giant slayer. So me being the genius I am I walk up to Samuels look alike and say "sup my friend how's it going?" his reply was really funny

"Do I know you? No I don't. Also I don't remember asking you a god damn thing".

"Master Windu that's not how we treat the represented from camp Half Blood you will apologise to him at once" the grey hair man said.

"I'm sorry kid." Windu replied

"Masters this is Percy Jackson from camp half-blood" Ahsoka said calmly.

"Thank you Ahsoka. You may leave. Anakin and Obi-wan you may go as well. Master Windu we will discuss this later on"

After they left I was left in the room with whom I guessed to be Master Stan Lee

"My name is Stan Lee but other people call me Stan the man. When I got into contact with my old friend Chiron I was assured that he'd sent the best of the demigods over to me. I didn't expect to be in the company of the defeater of Kronos and Geae. The republic would be happy to help out the population of earth." Was what the old man said.

"My name is Percy Jackson and the people of earth would be proud to be in the galactic republic. I was chosen to be the member reprehensive of the people's in the senate". I told him

"Of cause" was his reply "of cause you'll need a place to sleep and I'm sure that I know just the person that would be willing"

"Thank you Master Stan the man" I told him

"Excelsior" he said

TIME SKIP TO PERCY'S NEW ROOM DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUWEEOOWEEOOO

The room I was told to go to was A111. When I opened the door I saw Ahsoka crying. Walking up to her I said

"Hey Ahsoka what's the problem?"

She told me that Anakin had left her. My reply came out as "Well he's lost a good friend. Tell you what I'll stay her and comfort you then tomorrow I'll beat the crap out of him"

"Please do Percy. Please do." So being the good person I am I ordered us dinner and a bottle of wine. After about the fifth glass Ahsoka started to not seem so sad anymore.

"Percy I love you" she said

"I love you too Ahsoka" was my drunken reply. After that I don't remember much.

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUWEEOOWEEOOO

"Anakin Skywalker gets your ass here this instant" I yelled at him

"Percy my friend what can I do for you" he asked

"You can tell me as to why you left Ahsoka Tano" I yelled in his face

"Because I hate her. I felt sorry for her ok." He yelled back

"JARVIS prep the suit and bring it to my location now" I said to the ear piece.

"Yes sir" about 5 seconds later the suit was soaring in the sky towards me and by the time it reached 10 seconds I was already racing towards Anakin with murder on my mind. When I caught up with him I shot his Lightsabers out his hands and had he pinned to the ground. The last thing he saw was a blue light coming from my right hand and a ree noise as it was fired. He was dead befor the blast exited his skull. So I did the only thing possible. I flew home.

TIME SKIP TO 9 MONTHS LATER DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUWEEOOWEEOOO

It's been 9 months since I was on Corracent. I miss Ahsoka.

"Percy Jackson gets your ass up to the big house now" was Annabeth told me storming into my cabin at camp half-blood.

When I arrived there I received the biggest shock of them all. Ahsoka.

"Erm hi. What brings you hear Ahsoka?" I asked carefully

"You was the reply"

"Me but why. What have I done that might have been important exactly?"

"You weren't there when the Republic was abolished. You weren't there to see the birth of Padme's twins. You weren't there to see our children born" she said crying hitting my chest

"Wait up a minute. I'm a dad?" I asked confused

"No your Sherlock Holmes. Of cause you're a dad you fucking idiot" Ahsoka screamed at me

"Ok so I'm a dad. Cool. Where are the kids then?" I said

"Hear" Ahsoka said.

WOO-HOO THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE

READ AND REVIEW

P

E

A

C

E


End file.
